Kozy ofiarne
200px|right|thumb Odcinek 8 - Kozy ofiarne - ósmy odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 7.05.2006 w TVP1. Opis Tym razem Klaudia pod wpływem kolejnego chłopaka zmienia w bizneswoman i udaje się do Lucy podszkolić swój angielski. W dworku akurat przebywa Witebski, który przyszedł, aby podzielić się z Lucy wiadomością, że zakłada w pełni niezależną gazetę "Głos Wilkowyjski". Klaudia dowiaduje się od Kusego, że Lucy jest sama, co złości Amerykankę, która ma za złe Kusemu, że ten decyduje o jej gościach. Tymczasem Tomasz opowiada Klaudii o projekcie nowej gazety, ta zaś jest natychmiast gotowa ułożyć mu biznesplan. Wójt jest zmartwiony samoistną likwidacją rzekomo nielegalnego "schroniska”, do powstania którego sam się wydatnie przyczynił i próbuje wymyślić coś nowego przeciw Amerykance. Wysyła do Lucy policjanta, aby ten wszczął dochodzenie w sprawie tajemniczego zniknięcia psów z posesji. Stasiek przybywa do dworku akurat w chwili, gdy znów przebywa tam Witebski. Niemiłosiernie kalecząc język polski, wypytuje obecnych o „tych psów”, co wzbudza zrozumiałe oburzenie polonisty - Witebskiego, który poprawia policjanta i nadmienia o fleksji. Policjant wyciąga zaś wniosek, iż „fleksja”, to… suka Tomasza. Ostatecznie policjantowi niczego nie udaje się ustalić, zatem nie pozostaje mu nic innego, jak opuścić dworek. Po lekcji angielskiego Wezół czeka na Lucy pod salką parafialną Chciałby, aby udzieliła mu ona paru lekcji angielskiego w ośrodku zdrowia, jako że ten język jest mu przydatny w zawodzie lekarza. Wójt, skoro „psia” kwestia spaliła na panewce, szuka nowego pomysłu na wykurzenie Amerykanki z Wilkowyj. Z pomocą bezwiednie przychodzą mu bywalcy ławeczki, których rozmowę podsłuchuje. Obmyśla nową plotkę o Lucy, wedle której zamierza ona założyć hodowlę kóz. Gdy Czerepach dowiaduje się o tym świetnym pomyśle, określa Wójta słowem: "Geniusz". Plotka szybko się roznosi, nawet Ławeczka o tym rozmawia. Hadziukowa, która akurat wykonuje zabieg kosmetyczny swojej jedynej klientce - Wójtowej, dowiaduje się od niej o rzekomych planach Lucy. Tak się jednak składa, że Celina sama wcześniej myślała o założeniu hodowli, a skoro Amerykanka ma podobne plany, oznacza to, że biznes jest opłacalny. Udaje się zatem do Zielarki by sprawdzić, za pomocą wróżby z dymu, czy jej by się z kozami powiodło. Halina, która chciałaby prowadzić w domu światową kuchnię, eksperymentuje z śródziemnomorskimi wegetariańskimi potrawami, co zdecydowanie nie podoba się jej mężowi. Do dworku zostają dostarczone nowo kupione meble. Niedługo potem odwiedza dworek Hadziukowa, pytając Lucy, czy istotnie ta zamierza hodować kozy. Lucy zapewnia ją, że to nieprawda. Obecna w dworku Klaudia, gdy dowiaduje się o zamiarach Celiny, postanawia ułożyć jej biznes plan i pomóc w wystąpieniu o kredyt. W tym samym czasie do Lucy ma kolejną sprawę Tomasz Witebski. Tym razem chce z nią skonsultować profil nowego pisma, co Lucy proponuje omówić na spacerze, ku zazdrości Kusego, który informuje o tym fakcie policjanta, gdy ten podjeżdża pod dworek, aby uzyskać podpis Lucy pod zeznaniem. Poszukiwania Amerykanki przerywa Staśkowi przelatujący kilkakrotnie nad radiowozem samolot Marianka. Zdenerwowany policjant oddaje kilka strzałów w zdalnie sterowaną zabawkę, ostatecznie niszcząc ją. Lucy zaś znowu złości się na Kusego za nasyłanie na nią policji. Jakby było mało problemów - zazdrosna o doktora Wezółowa stanowczo zakazuje Lucy spotkań z jej mężem, zaś Wezół pod presją żony odwołuje swoje lekcje angielskiego Hadziuk stawia kolegom Mamroty w rozpaczy, po tym jak dowiedział się, że jego żona "zamiaruje" kozy hodować. Nieszczęśliwy postanawia wyjechać do Radzynia i zatrudnić się w budowlance . Tymczasem Hadziukowa odwiedza Lucy, by prosić ją o wydzierżawienie należących do niej pól pod wypas kóz. O świcie wójta budzi beczenie kóz. Gdy zdziwiony podchodzi do okna, widzi TIR-a pełnego tych zwierząt. Gdy dowiaduje się od Klaudii, że w pewien sposób przyczyniła się ona do "sprowadzenia" kóz do Wilkowyj, traci nad sobą panowanie i odsądza córkę od czci i wiary. Hadziuk, który jakoś nie znalazł w Radzyniu pracy, wraca do Wilkowyj. Koledzy z ławeczki odgadują, iż to zapach wczorajszego Mamrota się do tego przyczynił. Lucy zaś kupuje UAZ-a – samochód idealny na wieś. Jednak Stasiek – przy aprobacie Kusego - planuje to auto ostro kontrolować, no bo w takim wiekowym samochodzie nie ma prawa wszystko działać. Tymczasem do Wójt dzwoni wojewoda z gratulacjami za nowatorski pomysł, jakim jest sprowadzenie kóz do Wilkowyj… Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy Wilska) *Cezary Żak (wójt/ksiądz) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Leon Niemczyk (Jan Japycz), *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant), *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach, sekretarz gminy), *Dorota Nowakowska (Hadziukowa), *Grażyna Zielińska (Babka zielarka), *Beata Olga Kowalska (Dorota Wezół), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Maciej Cempura (Szymek Solejuk) Cytaty *'"Grubi mają mniejsze szanse"' - Klaudia *'"Nam obcy nie potrzebny, my nawet po polsku nie możemy się dogadać"' - Wójt do córki *'"Jak niedużo włożysz to niedużo stracisz"' - Lucy *Stasiek:"Pan ma coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie?" Witebski:"Tylko w sprawie fleksji" Stasiek:"Spiszemy zeznanie. Fleksja to pańska suka była" *'"Tak między nami mówiąc, właściwie to wszystkie choroby są nieuleczalne."' - Wezół *'"Jak ze świni jest, to świństwo."' - Wójt *'"Teraz to już nie będą Wilkowyje, tylko kozie beki"' - Wójt *'"Zwierzę bez kultury osobistej. Wszystko zeżre."' - Hadziuk o kozie *Pietrek:"A co oglądała" Hadziuk:"Kto?" Pietrek:"No ta koza" Hadziuk:"A czort ją wie, gadzinę" Pietrek:"Może ziarno, bo głodna była" *'"Dwie sprawy jednym strzałem zastrzelone"' - Lucy *'"My się przejdziemy, bo jak pan Kusy widzi, że pan Witebski przyszedł to zaraz policję wzywa"' - Lucy *'"Policja nigdy nie ujawnia źródła informacji"' - Stasiek do Kusego *'"Wilkowyje nie Paryż"' - Jan Japycz *'"My tu unijnych srebrników nie potrzebujemy!"' - Wójt *'"Pan Wójt to ma taki niesamowity instynkt władzy, że czego by złego nie zrobił to i tak się w dobro zamieni"' - Czerepach do Wójta *'"Jak żona moja zamierza kozy hodować bez pytania, to taki związek jest... nieważny jest.O!"' - Hadziuk *'"Mamrot trzy dni zapach potrafi trzymać"' - Hadziuk Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pada z ust Czerepacha sugestia, że wójt mógłby zostać posłem, a nawet senatorem. Około 7 lat później przepowiednia faktycznie sprawdza się - w ostatnim odcinku serii 5 Kozioł zostaje senatorem. Zobacz też *Seria I *Seria I (DVD) *Seria I (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria I